


Jasico Stripper AU

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Jason is a Dork, Light Angst, Nico Feels, Nico is a Dork, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nico sets off to get drunk after a bad break-up, only to be intercepted by Reyna, who has a much better idea for cheering him up.





	Jasico Stripper AU

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let y'all decide who broke up with Nico.  
> Written and posted to my Tumblr in 2015.  
> *My knowledge of strip clubs comes solely from TV and movies.   
> **I don't own these characters.  
> ***They are all adults in this fic.

Nico stared into his shot glass, his throat burning. Though at this point he wasn’t sure if it was from all the crying or the liquor. Nico tossed the shot back and grimaced when his brain started to conjure up images he didn’t want to think about. He didn’t want to think about things that used to make him smile, memories that used to be happy. He just wanted to drown and forget about it, just for one night. Nico signaled the bartender for another round. The bartender frowned but set him up with another shot, his fifth in a row. Nico nodded his thanks but the bartender merely shook her head.

 

Nico lifted the glass but before he could get it to his lips, a hand grabbed his arm. Nico growled, preparing to shove whoever the hand belonged to away. But when he turned around and found himself facing Reyna, her face set in stone and her eyes glaring daggers, he crumbled inside. But he was too stubborn to show it. He set his jaw and tried to pull his arm out of her grasp. She hung on, ignoring his attempts to free his arm, and sat down on the stool beside him.

 

“Nico. What are you doing?”

 

“What’s it look like, Reyna?”

 

“Drinking.”

 

“Very observant,” Nico said sarcastically. Reyna sighed and shook her head. “Can I continue, please?”

Reyna let go of his arm and he tossed the shot back. He tried to signal the bartender for another but Reyna grabbed both of his hands before he could. Nico glared at her and she glared right back at first. But then she noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. Her mouth slowly dropped open and her face softened.

 

“Oh, _fratellino_. I’m so sorry, Nico,” Reyna whispered.

 

Nico yanked his hands out of hers and stuffed them into his jacket pockets. He shrugged, trying to appear calmer than he felt on the inside. “It’s over and done with now. No need to keep talking about it.”

 

Reyna sighed. Standing up, she gently grabbed Nico’s arm and pulled him to his feet. He pulled out his wallet and threw a few bills on the bar, not bothering to see what they were. Then he let Reyna slip her arm around his shoulders and lead him out of the bar, leaning into her side. She pressed her cheek against the top of his head as they continued walking.

 

At some point, Nico started crying as they walked. He wasn’t really aware of it but Reyna could feel his smaller body shaking and hear his soft sobs. Her heart ached for him and her hands itched to strangle the one who had hurt him. But that would have to wait. Right now she needed to get Nico through it. Then she would focus on revenge.

 

They walked for almost an hour before Nico had cried himself dry. He lifted his head from Reyna’s jacket and looked around, sniffing. Reyna wordlessly pulled a bandana out of her pocket and held it out to him. He smiled slightly and took it. He wiped his face and blew his nose a few times before he cleared his throat.

 

“Thanks. For coming to get me,” he murmured.

 

Reyna smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Anytime, _fratellino_.”

 

Nico’s smile grew at the use of the endearment. “How’d you find me, anyway?”

 

Reyna pulled out her cell phone and waved it in the air. “The gossip chain. After you stormed out of Percy’s apartment, he got worried and sent out a mass message to everybody. And in all the chaos of everybody texting and calling each other looking for you, it was decided that I would go out and look for you since I was out anyway. And then I got a call from an ex of mine, who said she was serving shots to a short, skinny, black haired boy who didn’t look old enough to have a driver’s license.”

 

Nico bristled at her comment about his appearance but couldn’t disagree with her. He did look younger than he really was, and it wasn’t just because of his height. He chose to focus on the rest of her comment instead. “So you’ve dated the bartender that was serving me?”

 

Reyna nodded and grinned. “Well, not really dated. More like mutual casual sex with no strings attached. But then she decided she wanted a monogamous relationship and that was that. Anyway, she recognized you from pictures I have sitting in my apartment and called me after your third shot so I rushed over.”

 

Nico gaped at her. “That is really more info about your sex life than I needed, _sorella_.” He shuddered and Reyna lightly punched his arm.

 

“So enough about me. What do you say we do something fun to finish the night off in a good way?” Reyna wiggled her eyebrows at him and Nico laughed.

 

“What do you have in mind?”

 

“Hm…. Follow me!” Reyna turned on her heel and started running. Nico cursed and immediately sprinted to catch up with her. Laughing, Reyna ran faster, forcing Nico to run faster. After a few minutes, Nico realized what Reyna was doing. She was trying to get his blood pumping and get his head cleared through the running and the cool night air. And it was working. After making several turns and running for almost thirty minutes, and passing by a few people who looked at them as if they were crazy, Reyna stopped outside a club.

 

Nico stopped beside her and bent over, putting his hands on his knees as he struggled to catch his breath. “I’m not built for running,” he mumbled, straightening up. He saw the name of the club flashing in a neon sign above their heads and his jaw dropped, his face turning red instantly.

 

Reyna chuckled. “Well? What do you think?”

 

“‘Hunk-O-Mania’?! You brought me to a strip club?!”

 

“Yup,” Reyna replied, emphasizing the “p”.

 

Nico groaned and covered his face with his hands. “What did I do to deserve this?”

 

“Oh come on. Getting lap dances from half naked hunks is better than getting drunk and possibly having sex with a drunken stranger. Or worse.” Reyna crossed her arms and faced Nico.

 

He hugged himself for a moment before putting his hands back in his pockets. He had never felt comfortable going to a strip club. Originally it was because he was struggling with his sexual orientation and then later it was because he was in a relationship. Now he had nothing to stop him. So what the hell, right? His mind set, Nico straightened and squared his shoulders. “Ok. I’ll stay for one dance. But then I wanna leave.”

 

Reyna fist pumped the air and then grabbed his arm again. She pulled him up to the entrance eagerly, almost bouncing on her feet. Nico’s hands were shaking as he handed the bouncer his ID and cover fee but nobody else seemed to notice. And then they were ushered inside.

 

Nico had seen strip clubs on TV and in movies and this one looked like what he had seen. A stage in the middle of the room, tables and chairs surrounding it, leather booth seats and tables lining the walls in various places. A bar and DJ booth set against one wall, pounding music, flashing lights. Bathrooms and a door marked “Back Area Entrance: Employees Only”. An ATM and change machine stood in the corner. Yup, just what Nico expected.

 

Nico wasn’t fully prepared for all the hunks walking around though. His gaze flitted around the room and his eyes widened as he tried to look at all the men wearing next to nothing. There were two men currently on the stage but there were several walking between tables. Most of those appeared to be waiters to Nico, as they were wearing tight leather shorts and serving drinks to tables. The other men walking were wearing things ranging from simple thongs to leather pants. Nico’s face turned red and he hastily averted his eyes when a tall, muscled, blonde man wearing purple tear away pants caught his gaze and winked at Nico.

 

Reyna snickered and grabbed Nico’s wrist. “Come on, Nico, lets get a seat and stop standing here like idiots.” She led him to an empty booth and waved her arm frantically to get the closest waiter’s attention.

 

“Reyna! Haven’t seen you in here in awhile, I was beginning to think you had found a new club,” the waiter said as he approached.

 

Reyna chuckled and shrugged. “I would never do that to you guys! Can we get a couple of cokes and something to munch on?”

 

The waiter nodded. “Anything for you. But first, I think I need an introduction! Hi, I’m Frank.”

 

Nico looked back and forth between Reyna and Frank, confused. “You two know each other?” he asked.

 

They both laughed and Reyna put her arm around Nico’s shoulders. “I’ve been coming in here for almost a year now.”

 

“She’s a regular and has become good friends with most of us here, although we aren’t really supposed to make friends with customers. It’s hard to do that with Reyna though, right? She just kind of crept up on us as she kept coming in here and now she knows all of us by name. She and I have even hung out outside of the club a couple times,” Frank explained with a fond smile before he said, “I’ll be back with your order.”

 

After he had walked away, Nico looked up at Reyna in astonishment. She caught him looking at her and asked, “What?”

 

“You’re a regular here?”

 

“Yeah. Their drink selection is good, the music is great, and the workers are all really nice.”

 

“But it’s a gay club,” Nico hissed.

 

Reyna shrugged, uncaring. “Mostly. A few of the strippers aren’t gay and they do occasionally get other women besides me in here.”

 

Nico frowned. “I don’t see the point in women going to a strip club for gay guys.”

 

“Some of us aren’t picky. We just want to drink, listen to music, and watch hot dudes dance. I actually started coming here with one of my ex boyfriends. He was bisexual and we thought it would be fun to come here together. And then after we broke up, I just kept coming here by myself.”

 

Frank returned just then and after chatting with them for a couple of minutes, excused himself to go tend to other tables. Reyna and Nico spent the next hour sipping their drinks and munching on nachos. And watching the hunks walking around and dancing on stage. Nico slowly warmed up and relaxed and soon he was openly watching and whistling along with Reyna.

 

They were approached by a few different men during that first hour, each one offering Nico a lap dance to which Nico declined, flustered and blushing. The men complimented Nico on how cute he looked when he blushed and then turned their attention to Reyna, who excitedly accepted each offer for a dance after chatting comfortably with each man for a moment. Nico hadn’t fully believed her when she said Frank said she knew everyone but apparently she did. Nico watched each lap dance Reyna was given. Nothing he had seen on TV before could compare to experiencing it in real life. After the last stripper finished his dance and bid them goodbye, with a couple fifties and multiple singles stuck in his thong just like all the others, Reyna faced Nico and crossed her arms disapprovingly.

 

“You’re supposed to be having fun. If you’re not, tell me and we can leave now.”

 

Nico shook his head. “I’m having fun.”

 

“You’ve turned down every dance offered to you.”

 

Nico shrugged and looked away. “So?”

 

Reyna gaped at him. “You said you wanted one dance so why haven’t you taken one?”

 

“I haven’t seen anyone I like.”

 

“Uh huh. Well I’m out of money now so that was my last dance. It’s your turn now.”

 

Nico groaned and playfully kicked Reyna’s foot. She smirked and kicked him back, which led to a friendly game of footsy that lasted for a couple minutes before someone interrupted them, clearing their throat politely. Nico looked up and froze. Standing in front of their booth was the blonde man who had winked at him earlier. Nico forgot how to breathe when the man warmly smiled down at him.

“Frank told me you brought a friend this time, Reyna, but he didn’t tell me how cute he is,” the man said, glancing at Reyna for a second.

 

Reyna grinned mischievously. “Yes, he is adorable isn’t he? Nico, this is Jason. Jason, this is Nico. He’s like my _fratello_.”

 

Jason cocked his head, thinking. “That’s 'brother’, right?” Reyna nodded and Jason grinned.

 

Nico’s confused expression made Reyna chuckle as she explained. “Jason asked me to teach him some Italian. Thought it might earn him bigger tips cause Italian is so sexy.”

 

Jason blushed and ducked his head. Nico smiled at the sight. Jason smiled back shyly. And Reyna watched them with a knowing smirk. “Well, I think I’m gonna go visit the bar. I haven’t talked to my favorite bartender in awhile. Jason, it’ll be his first lap dance. So make it good, alright?” Reyna winked at them both before she got up and left them alone.

 

Nico shifted self consciously in his seat. Jason bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “If you’re not comfortable, or just don’t want a dance, that’s ok,” he said softly.

 

Nico shook his head. “No, it’s ok. I want a dance. It’s just my first so it’s a little awkward, I guess….”

 

Jason gave him a reassuring smile. “Just sit there and enjoy then.” Jason moved slowly so as not to spook Nico as he straddled Nico’s lap.

 

That put Jason’s broad chest right in Nico’s face. Nico swallowed and tried to look anywhere but there, his face turning red yet again. But then it was impossible to look away when Jason started moving. The music playing was slower and more sensual, and Jason expertly danced along, using slow, practiced moves that set Nico on fire.

 

Each time Jason thrust or rolled his hips, he just barely touched Nico. And each slight touch made Nico itch to reach up and touch Jason in return. Nico slid his hands under his legs to keep them still before he gave in to the urge. If Jason was aware of the effect he was having on Nico, he didn’t show it as he kept grinding on top of Nico.

 

Suddenly, Nico looked up just as Jason looked down. Their eyes met and Nico’s breath caught in his chest. They gazed at each other as Jason stopped dancing. Jason sat still in Nico’s lap. He put his hands on Nico’s shoulders and leaned forward slightly. Their faces were mere inches apart and Nico forgot about everything else. He didn’t want that moment to end. But of course it had to.

 

Abruptly, the slow song ended and another, faster paced song started playing. Jason tore his gaze away from Nico’s and climbed off of him. Jason cleared his throat and nervously bit his lip. Nico leaned forward and reached for him without thinking. “Jason, I, uh….”

 

Jason looked down at him hopefully. “Yeah?”

 

Before Nico could tell Jasom how badly he wanted to kiss him right then, Reyna was standing beside him, another cup of coke in her hand. She looked between them, grinning. “So what time you get off, Jason?”

 

Jason shrugged and regretfully looked away from Nico. “My usual time, in a few hours. Why?”

 

“Because me and Nico are about to go back to my place, eat ice cream, and watch movies. Wanna come?”

 

Nico didn’t bother to mention that Reyna hadn’t asked him about going to her place. He was busy watching Jason and waiting anxiously for his answer. Jason licked his lips and nodded slowly. Nico breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

 

“Let me go tell my boss that I’m leaving early and get changed. I’ll meet you outside in a couple minutes.” Jason turned and left them, disappearing to the back.

 

Nico stood up and brushed himself off, using that as an excuse to avoid looking at Reyna. He knew she was wearing a shit eating grin and he didn’t want to listen to any lecherous comments. He calmly walked towards the exit, ignoring Reyna’s whistling behind him. Outside, they waited in front of the club for Jason.

 

“So….?” Reyna gently elbowed Nico in the side.

 

“What?” He shoved her back and she laughed.

 

“You like Jason?”

 

Nico groaned. “I just got dumped today, Reyna! I’m not looking for a rebound. It’s not fair to Jason.”

 

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him. “So…. You do like him? Be honest, *fratello*.”

 

“Oh for fucks sake, yes, I like him! That doesn’t mean much considering I know nothing about him.”

 

“That’s why you get to know him! And I’m gonna help!” Reyna proclaimed proudly.

 

“Help what?”

 

Nico and Reyna spun around and Jason grinned at them. “Didn’t hear me coming, Reyna? That’s a first.”

 

Reyna scoffed and lightly punched Jason’s shoulder. “I was distracted so it doesn’t count!”

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. So, we walking or riding to your place?”

 

Nico couldn’t respond. His mind couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. All he could think about was the way that tight blue t-shirt emphasized Jason’s chest. Nico watched Jason’s muscles move as he lifted his arms and slipped his black leather jacket on. And he would never have guessed that Jason wore glasses but they looked good on him. Jason frowned at Nico, wondering why he was so silent, but Reyna saved him.

 

“It would take forever to get a cab at this hour so walking it is. Lets go! I want ice cream now.”

 

Reyna grabbed Jason and Nico’s arms and pulled them along as she almost ran to her apartment. No one spoke along the way, but Nico and Jason kept trading shy glances back and forth at each other. They reached Reyna’s apartment almost an hour later and Nico was exhausted. The first thing he did when Reyna let them into her apartment was throw himself down on the couch.

 

Reyna chuckled. “I’ll be in the kitchen. Make yourselves at home.”

 

Jason stared down at Nico, smiling. Nico felt his gaze on him and sat up on the couch. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. He hesitantly patted the spot next to him on the couch. Jason’s smile grew. He slipped his jacket off and sat down beside Nico.

 

They sat next to each other in silence, occasionally sharing a small moment when their eyes met. Nico wasn’t sure why but the silence didn’t feel bad. It felt comfortable and safe. Nico hadn’t felt that way in awhile. He had almost forgotten what it felt like.

 

Jason was the first to break the silence. “I heard what you said earlier.”

 

Nico frowned. “What?”

 

“What you were saying to Reyna outside the club. I heard it all.”

 

Nico dropped his head fearfully. He didn’t know what to say and just settled for a small “Oh.”

 

Jason leaned towards Nico and gently put his hand on Nico’s knee. Nico flinched slightly but didn’t pull away. “I appreciate what you said about it not being fair to me to be a rebound.”

 

Nico shrugged and cleared his throat. “Yeah well, it’s just the decent thing to do.”

 

Jason nodded. “I really do appreciate that. But I gotta tell you, I like you, too.” Nico looked up at him, shocked. “And I would like to get to know you better, just like Reyna said. If you’ll let me.”

 

Nico nodded. “I would like that. So lets start off right. I’m Nico di Angelo.”

 

“I’m Jason Grace. Pleased to meet you.”

 

Then, with only a moment of hesitation, Nico put his hand on top of Jason’s. Jason instantly grabbed Nico’s hand and squeezed it tight. Nico nodded and was rewarded when Jason grinned. Then Jason’s from turned mischievous. Nico narrowed his eyes. “What?” he asked suspiciously.

 

Jason stood up. “I think I owe you another dance.”

 

Nico frowned. “I never even paid you for the first one, you know.”

 

Jason shrugged. “I don’t charge friends for dances. A point which Reyna frequently takes advantage of,” he said, raising his voice.

 

“I heard that! No ice cream for you, Jason!” Reyna yelled from the kitchen.

 

Chuckling, Nico grabbed Jason’s hand and pulled him back down to the couch. “Maybe later. Right now, lets just talk. Is that ok?” Jason nodded and scooted closer to Nico.

 

Nico blushed and cleared his throat. He tried to think of something to say, his mind choosing that moment to malfunction. Until he saw something on Jason’s face he hadn’t noticed before. “How’d you get that scar?” he blurted out.

 

Jason laughed and fingered the scar. “Tried to eat a stapler when I was a toddler.”

 

Nico gasped in disbelief. “Really?”

 

Jason nodded. “Really. Your turn. What do you like to do?”

 

As Nico launched into an enthusiastic explanation of his hobbies, that included a card game Jason coincidentally used to play as well, Reyna sat in the kitchen, listening and eating ice cream straight out of the tub. She pulled her phone from her pocket when it buzzed, not surprised to see another text message from Percy. Grinning, she sent out a group message to everybody, letting them know where she and Nico were and not to worry before she returned to her ice cream and eavesdropping, feeling extremely proud of herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  Translations: *fratellino*=little brother *fratello*=brother *sorella*=sister


End file.
